ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Do
}} Haley and Elan are introduced to some dignitaries at a state dinner. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Polozius ◀ ▶ * Amun-Zora ▶ * Gourntonk ▶ * A Slave Waiter Transcript It's a waxing gibbous moon at the Palace of Blood. Haley: I can't believe you're wearing that again. Elan: Haley, it's a formal dinner. Nothing is more formal than a sash. Elan: NOTHING. Elan: See? Tarquin: Elan! Haley! You two crazy kids done "scrubbing the monkey," I take it? Elan: Yeah, uh, but it's still pretty dirty. We may have to wash it again after we eat. Tarquin winks. Tarquin: HA! That's my boy! Make sure you wash behind the ears, if you know what I mean. Elan: Suddenly, I don't think I do. Tarquin: Here, let me make some introductions. Tarquin: Elan, this is Polozius, our ambassador from elven lands. Tarquin: And this is Gourntonk, our liason with the bordering nation of Reptilia. Gourntonk: Will the Empress be joining us this evening, General? Tarquin: No, no. We've decided it's best if the Empress avoids eating in front of guests from now on. Tarquin: Too much clean up, both from her meal and from guests losing theirs. Tarquin: And this is Captain Amun-Zora, of the Free City of Doom. She's been petitioning me for military aid. Amun-Zora: General Tarquin! Please, I must speak with you. Amun-Zora: General, it has been seven months since the Empire of Tears began their siege of our city. Amun-Zora: Our children are starving! If not for our sake, do it for your own, lest the Weepies decide to attack you next in their misguided drive to conquer us all! Tarquin: Yes, yes. I've heard these arguments before. Luckily, our benevolent Empress has given me full discretion in this manner. Tarquin: I have already dispatched 500 dragoons to join the battle, Captain. They should be arriving by...oh, I'd say tomorrow? Tarquin: Dawnish? Amun-Zora: R-really? Let the alliance between the Empire of Blood and the Free City of Doom stand forever! Elan: See, Haley? My dad is a good guy! He's helping that nice lady's city. Haley: Helping defend against a mutual enemy is good strategy, but not necessarily altruism. Haley: Plus, I think he may have had an ulterior motive. Haley: Look. Amun-Zora: I don't know how I can begin to properly thank you for your deeds. Tarquin kisses Amun Zora's hand. Tarquin: No need, my dear. Tarquin: Although there are many ways to seal alliances, some of which are more entertaining than others. Tarquin: I may be a silverback, but your old man can still bathe an ape himself from time to time. Elan: Wait—so you're saying that you're going back to your quarters to have a meeting with your secret dwarf ally? Tarquin: Ha ha! I wouldn't call him a dwarf, but there will definitely be some spelunking involved! Elan: OK, now I'm SURE I don't understand. Trivia * Elan is wearing his original outfit from #1 through #356, except for a white shirt in place of the chain shirt. He stole his current outfit from a shop in Cliffport in #388. * Sashes are worn by members of an Order of Chivalry on formal occasions. * This is the first appearance of Amun-Zora and Gourntok. External Links * 742}} View the comic * 164262}} View the discussion thread Category:Intrigue at the Palace of Blood